


Are you two Ok?

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Casey Novak - Freeform, Dialogue-Only, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set Season 7 Episode 14: TabooAfter the scene when Casey throws the newspaper on Olivia's desk.'Why haven't you arrested Ella Christianson?'





	Are you two Ok?

'Do you want me to do it?'

Olivia shakes her head in reply.

'Are you two ok?'

'We broke up,'

Elliot tilts his head up curling his mouth in to 'oh,'

'That's no reason for her to talk to you like that,'  
'Actually she broke up with me,'  
'Why?'

Olivia stares back at him for a second.

'Why do you think?'  
'Alex,'

Olivia nods in reply.

'She heard me say her name,'  
'In your sleep?

Oliva's mouth curls up into a smile and she looks away from his gaze.

'Not in your sleep?'

She shakes her head slowly.  
He stares back at her for a second then his mouth curls up into an 'Oh,'.

'Ouch...do you love her,'  
'Yes,'  
'I was talking about Alex,'  
'I know,'

Olivia gets up from her desk.

'See you later,'

She heads for the door.


End file.
